Memory
by hathr
Summary: "Dia sudah melupakanku, tentu saja, waktu Naruto telah terpotong selama 11 tahun." [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Memory

[ _Memories warm you up from the inside. But sometimes they also tear you apart _]

* * *

Naruto punya kebiasaan mengacak surai pirangnya saat berbicara.

Naruto mempunyai mata sewarna dengan biru lautan.

Naruto punya 3 garis halus bekas luka di masing-masing pipinya.

Naruto maniak ramen, jeruk, dan berolahraga. Ia juga tidak suka diganggu saat tidur.

.

"Hey Teme!"

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar secara paksa dan pria bersurai pirang bernama Naruto dengan lancang menerobos masuk dengan senyum sumringah di bibirnya.

"Oh— Ada kalian rupanya, apa kabar?" Sang pirang menyapa dengan ramah ketika ia menyadari ada orang lain di dalam kamar bernuansa biru tua tersebut.

Tetapi belum sempat kedua bocah laki-laki lainnya membalas sapa, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kedua tanganmu patah sehingga kau tidak bisa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Dobe? Aku sedang bersama teman-temanku saat ini." Iris hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah sang pirang yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf..." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas tidak ada rasa penyesalan di wajah pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik kau pergi." Tidak sedikitpun Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang pirang, kedua matanya seakan terkunci ke arah buku bersampul hijau tua setebal 5 cm di hadapannya.

"Hey, tentu saja aku ke sini karena hal ini penting." Jelasnya. "Happy White Day Teme!" Dengan cengiran nakal Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang dengan pita berwarna biru tua berisikan coklat yang sejak tadi berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia berharap Sasuke akan tersenyum ketika menerimanya, namun ternyata bocah itu hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan coklat darimu." Sahut Sasuke tidak berminat, bahkan ia tidak menyentuh kotak coklat di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya sang pirang seraya menempatkan sebelah tangannya di atas bahu Sasuke. "Mereka bilang perbanyaklah makan makanan manis jika kau ingin merasa senang dan bahagia, jadi kurasa coklat ini sangat cocok untukmu."

Jantung Sasuke mulai berpacu, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya suhu telapak tangan Naruto yang berada di pundaknya. "Apa maksudmu?" Setengah mati ia berusaha berbicara secara normal, datar dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum kaku ketika menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maksudku... ya... mungkin saja kau tidak senang, karena itu kau selalu terlihat marah dan murung layaknya orang tua, padahal kau ini baru berusia 13 tahun."

Untuk sesaat hening menyelimuti kamar bernuansa biru tersebut, kedua bocah teman Sasuke hanya saling menatap, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memamerkan cengirannya dan menunggu Sasuke untuk merespon.

"Keluar dari kamarku." Perintah Sasuke jelas.

Senyuman di wajah Naruto seketika menghilang, ia baru saja menyadari di mana letak kesalahannya. "H-hey... Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau anggap serius."

"Keluar!" Bentak Sasuke melempar buku tebal bersampul hijau tua miliknya tepat mengenai pelipis sang pirang.

Sedikit mendesah menahan rasa nyeri, Naruto melangkah menuju pintu dengan tangan kanan mengusap lembut pelipisnya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pergi."

"Sasuke... kau seharusnya tidak melempar Naruto dengan buku, kau tidak lihat wajahnya? Ia sangat kesakitan." Sela anak dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas setelah memastikan jika Naruto sudah benar-benar meninggalkan kamar milik Sasuke.

"Shikamaru benar Sasuke, walaupun Naruto menganggumu tetapi melemparnya dengan buku setebal itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan." Timpal anak laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki surai hitam panjang.

"Aku membencinya. Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu dia pindah dan tinggal di rumahku karena harus kuliah di kota ini, aku tidak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun."

Shikamaru dan Neji saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka tahu jika Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai, atau lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok pirang bernama Naruto itu, hanya saja harga diri milik Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui

"Tetapi bulan depan dia akan menjadi guru dan pulang ke kotanya bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu me—"

"Tutup mulutmu Neji." Potong Sasuke datar. Iris hitamnya menatap lekat ke arah anak laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang. "Jika kau masih membicarakan pria sialan itu, akan kubukakan pintu untukmu, dan kau bisa pergi."

Memahami sangat jelas bagaimana sifat sang sahabat, anak laki-laki bersurai panjang tersebut lebih memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

"Teme..." Panggil Naruto sedikit berteriak dari arah pintu, seraya melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga. "Ini foto yang di laut sudah kucetak. Masukan ke dalam album." Ucapnya yang terdengar seperti perintah ketika menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto dan album berwarna oranye tua kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Jemari putih Sasuke dengan lihai memasukan satu persatu foto ke dalam album. Wajah datarnya sesekali dihiasi oleh senyuman tipis saat menatap foto sang pirang dan dirinya yang sedang tertawa lepas di laut yang mereka kunjungi bulan lalu bersama keluarga.

Lembar demi lembar ia perhatikan dengan seksama, hingga sebuah foto usang yang terselip di antara foto-foto lainnya terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk melihat foto yang terjatuh persis di sebelah kakinya itu, Iris hitam di balik kacamatanya menatap foto sesosok anak laki-laki berkulit putih, bersurai hitan yang tertata rapih ke arah belakang sedang melirik ke arah jendela dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia tidak tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Naruto memiliki foto itu, setahunya Naruto adalah anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki adik atau kakak.

"Ini foto siapa, Dobe?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, sang pirang menoleh dan menatap foto yang berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sekilas raut wajahnya berubah lirih, namun ia berhasil mengenyahkan raut itu di detik selanjutnya. "Oh, itu benda berharga." Sahut sang pirang memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Berharga?" Sasuke balik bertanya, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan anak laki-laki yang berada di dalam foto usang itu.

"Dia cinta pertamaku." Cengiran kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini ke orang lain kau dengar itu?"

Sasuke tidak merespon dan kembali memperhatikan foto usang yang berada di genggaman tangannya saat ini. Ia mengenal Naruto cukup lama, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika cinta pertama Naruto adalah seorang anak laki-laki di dalam foto yang ia genggam.

"Hey Teme, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo berjanji padaku dulu." Desak sang pirang memamerkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Mm?" Gumam Naruto.

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam. Menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau masih mencintai anak laki-laki itu sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, kedua tangannya yang dingin terkepal kuat. Ia tahu jika pertanyaannya cukup lancang, tapi tidak dipungkiri juga ia tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ya..." Sahut Naruto singkat. "Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, ia menelan ludah lalu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kau tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya? Kenapa tidak kirim surat saja?" Ia mencoba berbasa-basi, walaupun hatinya terasa panas dan sakit saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Iris biru milik Naruto menatap kosong ke arah jendela. "Maunya sih begitu." Memandang birunya langit yang senada dengan bola matanya lalu ia tersenyum lembut. "Tapi pos udara, tidak bisa sampai ke surga, Teme."

Ada rasa lega di hati Sasuke yang bercampur dengan rasa iri, anak laki-laki di dalam foto itu sudah mati dan bukan saingannya, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Naruto masih mencintai seseorang yang tidak lagi berada di dunia ini.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ikut kami bermain sepulang sekolah tidak?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan nada manja, wajahnya yang bersemu membuat semua orang dengan mudah menebak jika anak perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut menyukai Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke yakin, kedua tangannya bergerak dengan cepat memasukan seluruh buku tebal miliknya ke dalam tas, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya.

"Eh— kenapa Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa?" Ucap sang anak perempuan dengan wajahnya yang muram.

Shikamaru dan Neji yang berada tidak jauh dari meja milik Sasuke hanya bisa saling menatap, mereka mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa.

Itu semua karena Naruto akan kembali ke kotanya besok sore.

.

Buku-buku tebal berbeda sampul tersusun dengan rapi di sudut ruangan, dengan hati-hati pria bersurai pirang ini mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan seutas tali berwarna hitam. Bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari dahinya ia seka menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna oranye cerah, dan sesekali ia menghela napasnya yang berat.

"Dobe..."

Tubuh kekar miliknya menegang ketika suara khas seorang bocah yang familiar di telinganya memanggil dari arah pintu. Ia menoleh sesaat untuk melihat sesosok bocah bersurai hitam sebelum membalikan seluruh tubuhnya menghadap pintu. "Eh— kau sudah pulang sekolah rupanya?" Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kau ke sini pasti karena mau membantuku merapihkan barang ya?" Dengan cengiran jahilnya ia mendekati sang bocah yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kau akan pergi?" Suara Sasuke terdengar cukup pelan. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar dan kaku seperti biasa, namun tidak di pungkiri Naruto bisa melihat kilat amarah dari kedua iris hitamnya.

"Tidak hari ini, sebenarnya besok sore." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum kakunya. "Apakah kau mau membantuku membe—" Ucapan sang pirang terhenti, tubuhnya terdorong cukup kuat ke arah belakang dan menghantam dinding ketika Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ahh—" Desah sang pirang menahan rasa nyeri di punggungnya "T-teme, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa merespon, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan merobek tali-tali yang mengikat kencang buku-buku milik Naruto dengan brutal.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah susah-susah membereskannya." Bentak Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikap Sasuke, dan kesabaranya sudah mulai habis saat ini.

"Jangan..." Lirih Sasuke sedikit menunduk, pisau di genggaman tangannya ia jatuhkan ke atas lantai.

"Huh?"

"Jangan pergi." Jemari putihnya mencengkram erat tangan Naruto. Wajahnya tertunduk tidak berani menatap sang pirang. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Naruto terdiam merasakan jemari dingin Sasuke yang mencengkram erat tangannya. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya jika ia cukup terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap surai halus Sasuke sebelum ia mengecup dahi bocah lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya lalu tersenyum hambar. Ia tahu, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Naruto masih tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang cinta pertamanya.

Semuanya gara-gara foto itu, sebuah foto usang yang selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada cinta pertamanya.

Ia kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto, lalu berbalik dan mengacak seluruh tumpukan buku milik Naruto, tidak butuh waktu lama, iris hitam miliknya menatap benci ke arah selembar foto usang yang terselip di halaman paling belakang album sebelum ia merampasnya dan merobeknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Iris biru Naruto membulat sempurna, satu-satunya benda kenangan yang dimilikinya telah hancur menjadi serpihan di atas lantai.

"SASUKE!" Bentaknya keras.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan iris matanya membulat sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa nyeri di jantungnya, dan kini rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "A... Akh..." ia mencoba untuk berpegangan, namun belum sempat kedua tangannya menyentuh tepi meja, tubuhnya tumbang ke atas lantai.

"S-sasuke? Hey... SASUKE!"

.

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka dengan sempurna, hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya hanyalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit di jantungnya, ia juga tidak tahu apa saat ini ia masih hidup, mati, ataupun bermimpi. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, lalu kedua alisnya mengernyit sempurna. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring ada sebuah kelas kecil dan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang seumuran dengannya.

Iris hitamnya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dan berkulit tan yang baru saja berlari melalui pintu lalu menghampiri sesosok anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang sedang membaca buku.

Ia merasa cukup familiar dengan kedua anak laki-laki itu, namun ia tidak tahu tepatnya siapa mereka. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakan dan suaranya juga tidak bisa keluar. Selayaknya menonton, ia hanya mampu melihat kedua anak laki-laki itu berinteraksi dari jauh.

_"Hey!"_ Anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tersenyum lebar, deretan giginya yang rapih ia pamerkan dengan bangga. _"Aku __pinjam __bukumu __ya!"_

_"Tidak __sekarang." _Sahut sang anak bersurai hitam tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dari buku di hadapannya. Rambutnya tertata, di sisir rapih ke belakang dengan sempurna, kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya sangat tampan.

_"Nanti aku kembalikan! Jangan __jadi __orang pelit."_ Desak sang pirang sedikit memaksa. _"Aku tidak suka orang yang baca buku saat jam istirahat sepertimu!"_

Anak bersurai hitam itu hanya menghela napasnya tidak peduli. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

_"Uchiha itu pintar. dia mau sekolah tinggi, lalu menjadi guru. Tidak sepertimu U__zumaki! __Kau __kan bodoh."_ Sela seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut seperti permen karet strawberry.

_"Kau... mau jadi guru?"_ Tanya sang pirang ragu-ragu. _"Apa __itu __benar?"_

_"Apa __pedulimu?" _Ketus sang anak berambut hitam.

_"Nah ya! Aku tahu! Uzumaki kau pasti menyukai Uchiha!"_

_"Aku benci anak bodoh seperti_ _Naruto_. _Berisik, dan otaknya __kosong."_ Sahut anak bersurai hitam cepat.

Anak bersurai pirang terlihat emosi. Ia melempar buku ke arah papan tulis lalu menarik kerah seragam anak bersurai hitam.__"_____Kau _____selalu terlihat _____marah ______dan murung layaknya orang tua, _____seharusnya kau banyak _____mengkonsumsi ______makanan ______manis_____, d_____an kau ______pikir aku ______menyukaimu? aku benci anak sok pintar sepertimu ______Sasuke!" ___Ia melepas kerah anak bersurai hitam, lalu melangkah keluar kelas tanpa menoleh.

_"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Sasuke! Kenapa wajahmu pucat?! Siapapun __cepat __panggilkan __guru!"_

Anak bersurai hitam tidak menyahut, ia terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan tangan menyentuh dadanya.

.

_Mimpi __itu __terasa __begitu __nyata..._

_Anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ternyata punya kelainan jantung. Tahun berikutnya tidak sempat ikut upacara kelulusan dan masih belum bicara dengan Naruto._

_Sekarang aku mengerti..._

_Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku mencintai Naruto._

_Tetapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya..._

_Perasaan itu tertinggal, hingga aku dilahirkan kembali dengan nama dan paras yang serupa._

_Hanya __saja, Naruto __tidak __menyadarinya_...

.

Sasuke berlari menuruni anak tangga, lalu mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto. Ia berharap sang pirang masih berada di sana dan tersenyum ketika melihatnya, namun ternyata kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada satupun benda milik sang pirang yang tertinggal.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegur Mikoto dari arah belakang yang terkejut akibat dentuman pintu. "Naruto sudah pergi, tadi temannya menjemput dan mengantar sampai halte bus."

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu, mengambil sepatu favoritnya lalu berlari ke luar rumah.

"Sasuke? Kau mau ke mana? Di luar hujan sangat lebat, bawalah payung!" Teriak Mikoto khawatir melihat putranya, namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

Hujan sore itu begitu lebat, udara yang dingin membuat Sasuke merasa sulit bernapas. "Naruto, jangan pergi... Aku di sini." Ucapnya lirih. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan tidak berhenti berharap jika pria pirang itu masih berada di sana. Hanya sedikit lagi, beberapa langkah lagi...

"Naruto!"

Sang pirang menoleh. "Sasuke?" Kedua iris birunya menatap tidak percaya ke arah anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baik-baik saja? Lihatlah bajumu, semuanya basah, Teme!" Bentak Naruto khawatir saat melihat tubuh kurus Sasuke sedikit mengigil akibat dinginnya air hujan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangan pucatnya merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan untuk mengambil sebuah plastik berisikan foto berharga milik Naruto yang di persatukan ulang menggunakan selotip. "Benda berhargamu, Dobe."

Sang pirang menghela napasnya seraya mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke. "Kau melakukan semua ini hanya demi foto? Apa kau tahu kau ini bodoh?" Sahutnya balik bertanya. "Sudahlah Teme, ini bukan masalah yang serius."

"Tapi Dobe... Aku–"

"Naruto busnya datang!" Teriak salah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia duduk seraya membaca novel dengan sebuah cup kopi di genggaman tangannya.

"Ya! Hey Sai, apa kau tidak bisa membantuku?" Sahutnya. "Sasuke maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini." Ucap Naruto mengangkat koper beserta beberapa tas besar miliknya dan memasukanya ke dalam bagasi bus besar itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Melihat bagaimana cara Naruto memperlakukannya, ia tahu, jika pria bersurai pirang itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Apalagi saat ini ia memiliki pria itu. Pria bernama Sai...

"Tahun depan aku akan datang lagi, Teme. Nanti pak guru bantu membuat PR." Tangan tan Naruto kembali mengacak rambut pirang jabrik miliknya ke sembarang arah. Kebiasaan miliknya yang tidak bisa diubah.

"Dia sudah melupakanku, tentu saja, waktu Naruto telah terpotong selama 11 tahun." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Eh— apa katamu, Teme?" Sela Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke pasti senang."

"Semoga saja." Naruto tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke tanpa henti seraya masuk ke dalam bus diikuti oleh pria bernama Sai di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan anak itu." Tegur Sai, senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini menghilang.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Goda Naruto menahan tawa. "Hahh dasar, Teme. Uchiha Sasuke katanya, anak itu tahu darimana?"

Naruto tertawa, namun detik berikutnya senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Ia terdiam sesaat lalu menoleh ke jendela dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana tersenyum ke arahnya.

Rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang milik Sasuke kini lurus akibat terpaan air hujan, dan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya dilepas karena mengganggu pengelihatan.

Iris biru milik Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Tolong hentikan busnya!" Ia menuruni bus cepat-cepat lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke, meninggalkan semua barang bawaan miliknya di dalam bus yang tidak bisa lagi menunggu lebih lama.

"K-kau... Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tapi belum sempat anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu membuka mulutnya...

"NARUTO AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!"

.

Waktu terus bergulir...

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi, iris hitamnya terkunci pada selembar foto usang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, kau suka pria itu ya?"

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak, buru-buru ia memasukan foto usang miliknya ke dalam laci meja sebelum melirik ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok murid laki-laki dengan gaya urakan yang ia yakini bukan murid dari sekolah ini.

"Matamu tidak lepas sedikitpun dari foto itu." Ucap anak laki-laki itu mengejek seraya berjalan mendekat. "Aku murid baru, pindahan dari kota. Kata kepala sekolah kau wali kelasku." Lanjutnya santai seraya memamerkan cengiran nakal miliknya.

Sasuke terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan cengiran nakal itu.

"Ini untukmu." Anak laki-laki urakan itu melempar sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih transparan berisikan coklat ke arah Sasuke. "Walaupun sekarang bukan white day, anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan dariku." Ucapnya malu-malu. "Lalu di mana kelasku, Teme?" Tanya anak itu seraya mengacak rambut pirang miliknya.

"Naruto?" Gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa sadar.

Sang pirang memebelakan matanya tidak percaya. "Huh? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kau sudah mengenalku?" Ucapnya terkagum-kagum namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya terlihat meremehkan. "Ah— tentu saja kepala sekolah pasti memberitahumu."

Mereka saling terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka mulut ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Iris hitam milik Sasuke hanya menatap lurus tanpa beralih sedikitpun dari sosok anak laki-laki urakan itu.

"Tapi... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu tidak begitu asing." Anak itu bertanya dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit.

"Mungkin." Sahut Sasuke singkat seraya bangkit dari atas kursi. "Namaku Sasuke, bersiaplah aku akan membawamu ke kelas."

"Baiklah!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

"Diam, Dobe."

"Hey, jangan panggil aku, Dobe!" Protes anak itu dengan gelengan kepala. "Namaku Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

_Ya... Sepertinya aku akan memulai langkah baru lagi._

.

_End_


End file.
